Under the Dancing Moon
by AfricanAmazon
Summary: Anaya is struggling with with her identity as a Were Catwoman, She finds out she's not alone. It takes some friends and a nun try to help her along the way. It may take a handsome break dancing day-walker to reveal her true form. Featuring Felicia. Mo X OC. Dance Central/Darkstalker Crossover. Rating may go up later.
1. Born Different

**Hey guys, This is a new fanfic. I have been so busy working on this story. It was originally going to debut in October but I couldn't resist. I am still working on the _Different Drum_ and _Damage control_ stories. Chapters 8 and 9 will be up soon for _Different Drum_. In the meantime, I Hope you guys like this one. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Born Different**

**{Anaya's POV}**

I am a Catwoman, I have black cat ears, a long black tail and my claws are silver. I also have stripes that cover my arms, legs, and torso. My striped appearance usually tends to appear at night. It was at the age of four that I realized I was different. I woke one day and looked I to the mirror, I had huge cat ears and was covered with black fur from the neck down, including my hands and feet. I screamed my head off and ran to my mother. She told me not to be ashamed of this appearance for it made me unique. As I grew older I have learned to accept my difference. The fur eventually disappeared and was replaced by tiger-like stripes all over my body. I was finally relieved when this happened because I looked less like a freak. Just one problem: My ears and tail won't go away. That's the problem I am stuck with. I usually wear giant round silver and yellow DJ headphones to cover my ears.

I also have the ability to turn into a cat. I can turn into two forms; one form is solid all black, the other is tuxedo. In my tuxedo from, I have black fur with a white muzzle with bits of white going around the nose [my nose is pink by the way] and stops at the chest, another set of white fur my belly. There are also white spots on my toes, both front and back. I take these forms occasionally when I am usually hungry and looking for food or hiding from people.

I usually have dreams that one day I will wake up and in the place of my tiger stripes; I will have patches of fur that covers certain areas of my body, including my hands and feet like my mother. Though I don't like to expose myself to the public eye due to my appearance, the time only I feel I could be my true self in public is during Halloween. Only then, I feel I like I have a less likely chance of being criticized and get odd stares. I would soon find out my mother and I are not alone in the world. I am friends with a little Asian boy by the name of Glitch. He has a younger sister, Kayla, who like myself is a catwoman. She is as cute as can be. She has blue poofy hair and has grey fur all over her body. She likes to run around naked and she likes to hide inside things. If ever I hang around Glitch, Kayla is with him.

I am also friends with sisters by the name of Taye and Lil 'T. They don't look like a freak like most of the narrow minded people do. I feel that they have a reason why, but I don't question it, but I hope to find out why.

**[Mo's POV]**

I was born part Vampire, Lycan, and human. My father was half lycan, half human, my mother was full vampire. My human side has made me immune to daylight, but my eyes have a hard time adjusting to it sometimes. Although I don't display any features of a lycan, I still have their abilities, such as increased agility, superhuman strength, and rapid healing. Besides this, I have a passion and a love of dancing. Break dancing to be more accurate. Glitch is my dancing buddy. He is my prodigy and trusted friend. He is also like a little brother to me. His seven year old fur ball of a sister, Kayla is a were catwoman, but a cat girl for now. She lives in an orphanage called _Felicity House_ and he goes to see her every so often whenever he gets the chance.

Whenever I meet up with Glitch, I smell the scent of a catwoman, and it's not that of Kayla's. Something about this scent tends to cause the lycan part of me to go insane. I want to question Glitch as to who she is. Sometimes this scent has sometimes caused me to spiral out of control and has almost leaded me to attack Glitch numerous occasions if it is on him. For example, I came home and Glitch smelled as if he had just come out of the shower. He was fully dressed in his night clothes. He was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Mo" He says to me.

"Hey, man" I said to him as I walked by. He had that scent on him again. "Where'd you go?" I ask.

"I went to visit Kayla" he responds

"You was with another Catwoman too, wasn't you?" I ask

"Uh yeah, there are lots of catwomen there."

"Not them, her. Who is she?" I ask

"What do you mean 'her'?"

"Don't play dumb" my voice gets husky.

"She's another catwoman that Kayla and I know."

"Who is she?" I ask getting more frustrated.

"Another friend, you'll meet her soon." I begin to snarl. "Yo, Mo, you startin' to scare me, man." He says as he slowly makes his way to his to way to his bedroom. I follow him walking on all fours. He speeds up his pace and begins to run. I lunge after him but he finally makes it to his room and slams the door. He got lucky that time. I have no doubt that she's out there somewhere...

He tells me that I will meet her soon. I hopefully tend to find out who she is soon enough...

* * *

**[Behind the scenes]**

**Glitch: [hides behind Anaya] T_T**

**Mo: What?**

**Glitch: YOU MONSTER! TAT**

**Mo: ?**

**Glitch: [throws garlic bulbs at Mo]**

**Mo: OW! Stop that!**

**Me: It's okay, Glitch [pats him on the head]**


	2. Close Encounters

**Chapter 2 is here! Sorry for the wait.**

**Chapter 2: Close Encounters**

* * *

**[Mo's POV]**

Like any other day, I wake up today and do pushups, 15 reps then take a shower. I throw on a white tank top and dark green boxers. I walk out the bathroom and see Glitch still in his PJ's sitting on the couch watching T.V. and eating a bowl of cereal. He still reeked of yesterday by the smell of him. "Hey Mo." He says to me.

"'Sup" I respond. I smell another presence here. I recognize the feline scent. It was Kayla. I had forgotten she spent the night. "Hey Kayla."

Her little head pops up. "Hi Momo!" She responds. She jumps from off the couch then runs up and hugs me. She jumps into my arms and squeezes my neck as tight as she can. She also smelled like yesterday as well. "yall gonna dance today?"

"Yep"

"Can I come?" her bright eyes were beaming with joy.

"Oh no you don't" says Glitch "you gotta go to Yaya's"

"You're no fun!" she says. She pokes her bottom lip out. It's really cute.

"Oh hey Mo, I can't stay long, Kayla and I are goin to hang out with another friend. I hope you don't mind."

Kayla looks at me "Nah."

"Yaay!" shouts Kayla. She hugs me again. "You can meet Yaya!"

"Yaya?" I ask.

"Our friend that we'll be visiting later." Glitch chimes in. She nods.

I smile at Kayla "Can't to meet her."

* * *

Glitch and I are walking to the arcade when a girl bumps into me "Sorry" she says. I stop in my tracks. I could have sworn I have noticed something about the girl that bumped into me. I turn back to look but she is nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Mo, you ok man?" Glitch

"Yeah" I respond. Before we head to the train station, Glitch and I head to the Arcade. He challenges me to a duel of Kung Fu Invaders. I accept. He pulls out a quarter and inserts it into the slot. We pick our favorite characters. His is Master Kang, I pick Lord Raiden. We stand there, with one hand hold the joystick while our fingers on the buttons. We looked like were about to run a marathon.

"Round one, FIGHT!" Says the game announcer voice. We begin mashing buttons like crazy. "You're going down!" says Glitch.

"That's what you think, Pee wee!" I boast back. He wins the first round. It's not over, I win the second round.

"Final round, FIGHT!" This time I was going make him eat is words. We start off with him getting the upper hand but, I see he was starting to loose steam. "You win!" Says the game announcer voice. On the screen, my character Lord Raiden did his victory stance onscreen. I win the final round of the game. Glitch just looks at me and glares.

"What?" I ask

"You cheated!" he responds.

I roll my eyes "come on, I won fair and square."

"Whatever" that was the last thing he said to me. He didn't speak to me for the rest of the day. He didn't even open his mouth until he got in the house. He said nothing other than "I'm out." and that was it.

* * *

Later that night, I am walking down past Amp Rev Dorms when a girl brushes past me running into the back alley behind them. I recognized her scent. I follow her. I walk a fair distance away not to seem obvious. I look for her, but she is no where to be seen. I look around. Nothing. Guess she ran off. I turn to walk away until I hear shuffling. I walk back to there and I kneel down to I see a black cat darts out from under one of the dumpsters. Something this cat is different than others. It had a distinctive scent that seemed familiar the girl that bumped into me in the mall and to Glitch's friend. I begin to run after it following the trailing scent. It leads me to an abandoned building, but it disappears before I could find it again.

* * *

**{Anaya's POV}**

I wake up when I hear my cell phone rings "Hello?" I answer.

"Hey girl!" says Taye

"Hey!" I answer back.

"Whatchu doin today?"

"Nothin' much"

"you wanna go to the mall with me and T today?"

"Well, I have nothing else to do," I really didn't so it was a good idea and I really needed to get out of the house anyway. "Why not?"

"Alright then"

"I'll meet y'all at the golf course" I say to her. I jump out of bed and stretch. I then jump in the shower then get dressed in a yellow crop top with a purple tube top underneath and black Capri pants. I head out the door. I walk to the golf course and I see Lil' T there with Taye along with Q-bee. They wave to me.

"Hey" I say to them.

"You ready?"

I head to the mall with Taye, Lil' T, and Q-bee. Not looking at where I was going, I bump into a tall guy in an orange jacket "Sorry," I say to him. I felt a strange aura from him. It stops me in my tracks and sends chills down my spine. I think I feel that he is standing right behind me. I turn around and he's gone. I must be hallucinating.

"Yaya are you ok girl?" Taye asks. I hadn't realized I had fallen behind.

"Yeah I'm fine" I say to her.

"You look like you just saw a ghost." says Lil' T

"Felt like I just touched one too" I respond.

"Girl, you crazy," says Q-bee. She grabs my wrist "come on." she says dragging me along. I smile and shake my head.

Later that evening the house smelled like sulfur. Emilia's trigger-happy friend Bonnie hood came over. It's not that I didn't like her, I just hated that whenever she came over, she made the apartment smell like a shooting range.

I hear a knock on the door. I open it to find Glitch and Kayla standing there "Hey guys"

"Hi Yaya!" Kayla shouts back. Glitch comes in while, she runs into the house and jumps on the couch.

"So what are you guys up to?" I ask.

"Not much." Says Glitch "I want to drop off Kayla and say hi."

"Ah cool." I say to him. "Oh sorry for the house smelling like a shooting range, Emilia's friend Bonnie is in here.

"It's cool," he says, "anyways I was wondering if you were busy sometime next week?"

"No, why?" I ask.

"You can meet our big brother!" blurts Kayla.

"Big brother huh?"

"Well, he's not _really_ our big brother," says Glitch "but he's like a big brother to us."

"He's a breakdancer just like Glitch!" says Kayla.

"I look forward to meeting him." I chuckle.

* * *

Later that night after Glitch and Kayla leave, I get hungry. I look into the refrigerator and there is nothing to eat in only thing in there was milk. As usual, Emilia forgot to buy food for the house for this round of buying groceries.

"Yo, Mimi!" I shout.

"What!" Emilia shouts back.

"There no food in the house! It's your turn to buy groceries."

"I'll get it tomorrow!" she says.

"Sure you will." I mumble. I know she'll never get around to it anyway, I really didn't want to fuss I was too hungry to do so, and with that I walk out the house and run down the alleys near the back of the dorms and take my black cat form hunting for mice. I hear footsteps. I look in the direction of where I hear them and I see a dark shadow coming toward me. Male by scent of him. I hide under the dumpster. I see a pair of Blue and white Jordans walking into view. They stay there for a while. He turns to walk away. Something brushes up against my tail causing me to jump and hit a can next to me. Dammit! The feet stop and he walks He begins to kneel down and I run out from under the dumpster. I quickly run away. Yet I still felt like that he was still following me. I hear his feet chasing me. I run into an abandoned shack and hide there until the feet stop. They do and I hear snarling. Whatever it or he is, sounds like an angry lion. I shift back into my "human" form and head back to my room. That was a close one. I wonder who, or what that guy was?

I come back in to find Bonnie rummaging through the refrigerator. She turns to look at me "Did you know there's no food in the fridge?"

I just look at her unenthused "Really?" I ask sternly.


	3. Unwanted Visitor

**Chapter 3: Unwanted visitor**

* * *

**[Mo's POV]**

I wake up the next morning with a foul canine stench filling my nose. I snarl and roll over to avoid in an attempt to somewhat avoid it "Get out." I growl.

"That's one hell of a greeting." says a raspy voice.

"Like I give a damn. Get out."

"No need t act like that, son" says the voice. I hate it when he calls me that.

I sigh and sit up at the edge of my bed; I rub my eyes, and see a Silver-haired man standing in the bedroom doorway "What the hell do you want, Talbain?" I look at him frustrated.

"Just wanted to check up on you, is that too much to ask?"

I don't answer, I get up and walk to my drawer and pull out a plain t-shirt, then put it on. "So why are you really here?" I ask again.

"Glitch asked me to. He told me it was an emergency."

"No he didn't." I respond walking out of my run with Talbain following behind. I roll my eyes in frustration.

"So you nearly attacking him chasing him to his room two days ago isn't an emergency? He called me over to help. He told me that it's because of two nights ago."

"What about two nights ago?"

"That after you came home, you were asking who his friend was. Then you lost your mind and chased around the house. Then nearly broke his door down." He points to the claw marks on Glitch's door. "Sounds like an emergency to me." I forgot that happened, "It's because of one of his friends. What's that all about?" he stops me at the couch.

"There's this catgirl that he hangs with." I pick the basketball.

"Is she pretty?" He asks.

"I've never met her."

"Then how do you know about her?"

I sigh, looking down at the basketball in my hands, then look back at him, "He takes Kayla to visit her from time to time; the scent rubs off on him. Her scent is so alurring, it causes me to go insane. I don't know why, but it just does."

He nods. "I know what that's like."

"Is that why he's staying with you?"

"Pretty much. Until you calm down."

"I'm fine now as you can see."

"I doubt it," He sighs, "He'll be staying with me for the time being."

"Which is until?"

"Next week. Hopefully you'll know how to control yourself by then."

"You done?" I ask walking to the door.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay and don't cause anymore trouble." We both walk out of the apartment.

"What the hell does that mean?"

He doesn't answer the question, "See ya Later, son." He pats me on the shoulder.

I nudge him away, "I'm not your son, man."

"Just take care." He says. I close the door, and when I look back he's gone.

* * *

**Chapter 3 is a little short, sorry about that.**


	4. The Hunt

**The Hunt**

* * *

**{Anaya's POV}**

I thought today was going to be a boring day, but it didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would be. In class today, the Professor didn't talk about much. He gave us a really easy pop quiz and after that we could leave the class. I was the first to finish, and I left afterward. I caught up with Lei Lei "Hey" she says to me. "You're out early"

"Yeah, we had an easy pop quiz." I respond.

"That's cool. So what's the plan for today?"

"I was thinking of going skating. Care to join me?"

"Sounds like fun. I would love to!"

"I have to go to my dorm and get my roller blades. I hate using their skates."

"I don't blame you." she says, "I'll have to get mine as well." and with that, we head to the train station.

* * *

Lei lei and I are at the station of Central City Plaza taking the train home, something grabs my attention. We see two dancers surrounded by a crowd full of people. "The little one is so cute!" says Lei lei.

I see one the younger dancer she was talking about. "Oh, that's Glitch" I say to her pointing to him. The other was a tall African American, standing at the height of 5'11" to 6'1" and appeared to be my age, 18. He had honey brown skin, and had the build of a runner or swimmer. Both were wearing matching shirts in the design of the emergency broadcast on them. The tall guy's shirt was a v-neck and somewhat form fitting and his orange jacket hung off his head while Glitch's was a regular shirt two sizes too big for him. Something about the tall guy struck me as unusual it was something about his scent seemed familiar to me. I felt a strange aura coming from him. It was the same strange aura from when that guy I bumped into when I was at the mall. Not only was he good looking, but I had a strange feeling that he was more than just human. When they stop, the crowd breaks into applause. His head turns in my direction. His hat cover his eyes but they were still somewhat visible. They were staring at me. I have a feeling he's looking dead at me. He is. He had the most captivating brown eyes I had ever seen. I feel his stare getting more and more tense as he looks at me His stare was so intense; it felt as if his eyes were looking right into me. I can see that he is breath is getting heavy and I start to hear my heart ringing in my ears. "Hey you okay?" Lei Lei asks.

"Uh, I think I hear the train coming." I mumble to her.

"I don't hear anything," Lei lei says "hey what's the rush?" I slowly back up then quickly turn around and walk away but I could feel his aurora getting closer as if he were following me. The train finally arrives; Lei lei and I quickly jump on.

We are on the train and I can still hear my heart ringing, he image of the b-boy's intense stare still fresh in my head. _What was he?_ I think to myself as I look out the window.

_Approaching Rocker arts Station_ says the Digital train voice. _Just one more stop_ I think to myself. The train stops at Rocker arts Station. The doors open and the train unload and other passengers get on. Just, then I see a tall dark skinned male in an orange jacket staring at me. He looked like the same tall B-boy dancing with Glitch. _Did he follow me here?_ I think to myself again. "Hey you Okay?" asks Lei lei asks.

I turn to her, "Huh?" When I look back he was gone, "yeah" I must be hallucinating. _Serving Northbound_ says the digital Train voice. I let out a huge sigh. Next stop AmpRevolution Plaza scrolls across the screen.

_Arriving Amp Revolution Plaza_ says the digital train voice. "Here's our stop" We finally arrive at AmpRev Plaza. I stand up and ready for the train to unload. As soon as the train doors open we finally get off and head to my dorm. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

**[Mo's POV]**

Glitch and I were dancing in front of the people around us. We did our usual routines; Poplocks, dougies, and acrobatics. When we stop, people clap. I could feel eyes watching me. And they didn't seem human like the others around me. I can smell her scent, the same scent that lingers on Glitch every time I hang out with him, but this time, it's stronger. It was driving me crazy I try my best to not attract all the attention to myself. I can feel her is presence. I look to the left. That's when I see her. She looked like a normal African American girl, but I could tell something was different about her. I see her golden yellow cat eyes staring back at me, her long shaggy dark blue hair cascading down past her shoulders and somewhat covering her Milk chocolate brown face; she was wearing a black tank top with baggy army green cargo pants. She also had on large silver and yellow round DJ headphones. She's a Catwoman, she's the one I smell on Glitch all the time. She mumbles something to her friend, then slowly backs up then turns around and walks away. Her friend hurries after her. Ignoring the applause around me, I try to worm my way through the crowded ocean of people to get to her. But the crowd disperses and she disappears, but her scent still lingered. I looked around to see if I could find her, then I hear a voice calling me "Mo! Mo!" it was Glitch "Yo Mo, why'd you Skip out like that!" He says to me.

"Sorry lil' man, I was lookin' for someone." I say to him.

"Dude, you were snarling again" he says. I was, but I'm never aware that I do it. He says I usually do this when I get angry or aroused.

"I was?" I ask

"Yeah, you tend to do that when you smell that scent on me, and I think scared away some of our audience too."

"Ah" I say sounding unconvinced.

"You could at least let me know before you disappear like that!" he says. We walk back to where we were and pack our things. "So Mo, you think we could stop by the arcade later?" he asks

"Yeah, sure; but after that we go home." I say to him and we head out of the train station and head to the arcade.


End file.
